Olive You Ventus x Aqua
by NotSoEpicSteve
Summary: A one-shot written while listening to DaveDays "Olive You"


Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep

**Note: So, I was listening to DaveDays "Olive You" when I wrote this, so if it fluffy and mushy and stuff, it's okay. In this one shot, Terra and Aqua are 18 and Ventus is 17. How? Terra is seven months older than Aqua who is four months older than Ventus (making Terra 11 months older than Ven). Finally, this is AU (or for those like me who didn't realize it for months, Alternate Universe)**

**Also, I do not own the characters. And this is not a song-fic thingy, though I might use the lyrics at points.**

_Those pesky little words that signify caring for someone_

Ventus looked in the mirror and frowned at his unkempt hair. He had a date with Aqua later that day and he wanted to look perfect. He and Aqua had been dating for about seventeen months and Ventus felt really happy with Aqua.

Looking at his hair for the umpteenth time, Ventus sighed and gave up trying to fix it. Looking around his room for a jacket, Ventus' cell phone buzzed part of Bach's Cello Suite No. 1, meaning Aqua had sent him a text. Jumping at the bed, Ventus dug through the covers in desperation. After flinging the cover off of his bed, the blonde grabbed his phone and flipped his phone open. He saw that Aqua had sent him a picture of one of his drawings of her. But in the picture Aqua had sent, she had taped a crudely drawn head that somewhat resembled the blonde. Underneath the picture, Aqua had texted the words '_I miss your face_.'

Ventus smiled and texted back. When the text was sent, the teenager looked around the room for a jacket. Finally finding one and putting it on, Ventus walked back to the mirror.

"Come on man. Just say it." the blonde mumbled to him. Looking up at the mirror, Ventus sighed and said, "Aqua, I don't want you to be freaked out, but since we have been dating for a year and a half, I want you to know. Aqua, I l- lo-… Olive you." Ventus sighed and bowed his head.

"It shouldn't be this hard should it? One more time." Ven spoke quietly. Looking back at the mirror once again, the blonde looked at his reflection.

"Aqua. Olive you… Gah! Why can't I say it correctly?" Ventus groaned. Suddenly, his phone alarm went off, signaling that his time was up. Grabbing his phone and looking back at the mirror one final time, the blonde turned and raced out the doorway.

Meanwhile, Aqua was having some trouble deciding what to wear. Her date with Ventus was a casual one, but not too casual. While the blue haired female was mentally deciding what cashmere sweater she should wear, her phone started playing "Melodies of Life" (English version), signaling a text from Ventus. Grabbing her phone off of its charger, Aqua smiled at the picture message that her boyfriend had sent her. It was a picture Terra had taken a few weeks ago when the trio had gone to a concert. It was cold that evening and Ventus and Terra were waiting in line for the tickets while Aqua had gone to get hot cocoa. In the picture, Ventus had his arms wrapped tightly around his body. His nose was red and his blonde hair was drooped over his azure eyes. The message with picture said _'I want you to stay right here by my side.'_

Aqua smiled and brushed a lock of hair out of her face. Looking back at herself in the mirror, the female inhaled deeply and spoke calmly.

"Ven, we've been dating for a year and a half, and I want you to know that I l- lo-… Olive you." Sighing in frustration, Aqua looked around the room. She noted the random pictures that Ventus had drawn for her since they had been dating.

Smiling slightly, Aqua looked at herself in the mirror. Grabbing the Brandeis blue sweater laying on her bed, the teenager turned off the light and exited her room, closing the door just as soon as her phone alarm went off.

The two teenagers met in the park next to their school at six thirty. Ventus jogged over to where Aqua was locking her bike. When Aqua was done, the two entered a quick hug and nonchalantly walked over to a cyber café a few blocks away, holding hands the entire way. When they arrived, Ventus grinned and whispered to Aqua, pointing at the register. When Aqua looked where Ventus was pointing, she giggled softly. Apparently Terra had gotten a part time job at the café and they were making the teen put his hair into a ponytail.

Ventus and Aqua quietly took two seats beside a window near the entrance. A few seconds later, a worker asked what the couple wanted to drink. Ventus ordered a regular soda and Aqua ordered a diet soda. While waiting for their drinks, Aqua and Ventus talked about their plans for the fall season. Both agreed to a Halloween party the week they were out of school. They also talked about what they would dress up as for Halloween. Aqua had decided on a white mage costume and Ventus had chosen a warrior character. Ventus had ordered the armour from online and had just recently received an email saying that the armour would be at his house in a few days.

Once their drinks arrived, the couple was ready to order. Ventus had decided upon a ham sandwich on lightly toasted bread. Aqua wanted a light salad with a side of fries for her and Ventus to share. A few minutes later their food arrived and the duo dived in. Once their meal was done, Aqua and Ventus walked to the counter to pay their bill.

After they left, Aqua and Ventus walked around the school campus for a while, just enjoying each other company. At one point, Ventus had stopped to take a picture of leaves gently floating in the wind. Aqua smiled and gave her boyfriend a quick peck on the cheek.

All too soon, they arrived back at their bikes. Neither one of them wanted to leave but it was getting dark.

"Aqua. I have something to tell you."

"I have something to tell you too Ven."

"Ladies first." Ventus spoke, bowing slightly and sweeping one arm wide.

"How about we write it down and let the other read?" Aqua suggested, Ventus nodding and pulling out two pencils and a piece of paper from his book bag. Tearing the paper in half, Ventus handed a pencil and a part of the paper to Aqua. Both teenagers quickly wrote down and folded their respective pieces of paper and handed them to each other.

"On the count of three?" Ventus asked.

"Three." Aqua spoke, clearing her throat.

"Two." Ventus gulped, wiping his lips in anticipation.

"One." Both teens said simultaneously. Gently unfolding the pieces of paper, Aqua and Ventus looked at what the other had written. On each piece of paper, only three words were written.

'_I love you.'_

Ventus and Aqua looked at each other and smiled before hugging each other tightly.

"Love you Aqua."

'Love you too. Ven."

**End**

**Yeah. Reasons for the following:**

**Food: Aqua ordered the salad because I wanted her to.**

**Costumes: In my Final Fantasy 20****th**** Anniversary edition, my warrior was named Ventus, my white mage was named Aqua, my black mage was named Vivi, and my monk was named Terra.**

**Also, Bakuman FINALLY has an anime! YESSS!**


End file.
